


Your Touch is Mine and My Breath is Yours

by Cyborgprincess



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgprincess/pseuds/Cyborgprincess
Summary: Soulmate AU wherein Kai and Cinder can feel what the other feels.





	Your Touch is Mine and My Breath is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly Self Explainatory.

Kai had known of his soulmate, fallen in love with her and felt her burn to death all before the ripe old age of six.   
Well, he still contested the part about death. Severely injure and embroiled in controversy and secrecy, yes. Dead, no. Why would they be soulmates otherwise.   
As it stood, Kai knew she was alive even after repeated attempts by his mother to convince him of the contrary. Along with his father. And Torin. And three separate counsellors. Queen Camilla once.   
He could remember it as clear as day. He had been reading a storybook in the library. He had sat on his father’s armchair, a soft green one with clawed feet and looked at the familiar pictures, saying the story his eyes could not read yet but he knew verbatim. As he had reached the part about the Great Beast, he had begun to feel warm.   
He had thought it must have been on his soulmate’s end, a hot summer day wherever she was. But it was too sudden and it was growing warmer and warmer until it was stifling. And then the pain started.   
It had first trickled up his leg, burning like a million hot needles poking his skin again and again. He screamed for help, help for him, help for his soulmate. His mother had rushed in, two guard behind her and held him even as the pain spread over his entire body, his limbs engulfed and eyes burning. He had lain there, on the library floor for an hour, screaming and crying even as the pain faded to nothing, nothing at all.   
And then he felt silence. Even the faint yet familiar sound of her heartbeat that he had carried forever, that he was meant to carry for all his days, was gone.


End file.
